genderswappedadventuretimefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy Demon Daughter From Nightosphere Kingdom
"Mean Dark Mother From Devil Kingdom" is a song sung by Marsha and Marsh. Lyrics Marsha Better wait a minute Ya better hold the phone Better mind your manners Better change your tone Don't you threaten me, girl Ya gotta lot of gall We gonna do things my way Or we won't do things at all Ya don't know what you're messin' with. You got no idea You don't know what you're lookin' at When you're lookin' here Ya don't know what you're up against, No, no way, no how You don't know what you're messin' with, But I'm gonna tell you now! Get this straight! I'm just a crazy demon daughter from Nightosphere Kingdom and I'm part bad I'm just a crazy demon daughter from Nightosphere Kingdom And it looks like you been had I'm just a crazt demon daughter from Nightosphere Kingdom, So get off my back 'n get out my face, 'Cause I'm crazt and a demon and I am bad Wanna save your skin, Simon? You wanna save your hide? You wanna see tomorrow? You better step aside Better take a tip, Kim Want some good advice? You better take it easy, 'Cause you're walkin' on thin ice Ya don't know what you're dealin' with No, you never did Ya don't know what you're lookin' at, But that's tough titty, guy! The lion don't sleep tonight, And if you pull his tail, he roars Ya say, "That ain't fair?" Ya say, "That ain't nice?" Ya know what I say? "Up yours!" Watch me now! I'm just a crazy demon daughter from Nightosphere Kingdom and I'm bad. I'm just a crazy demon daughter, a real disgrace, And you've got me fightin', Dad I'm just a crazy demon daughter from Nightosphere Kingdom, Gonna trash your ass, Gonna rock this place, 'Cause I'm crazy and a demon and I am bad Don't you talk to me about old King Kong You think he's the worst, well, you're thinkin' wrong Don't talk to me about Frankenstein He got a temper, ha! He ain't got mine You know I don't come from no black lagoon I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon You can keep The Thing, keep The It, keep The Creature, they don't mean shit I got one style, major moves I got the stuff and I think that proves You better move it out Nature calls You got the point? I'm gonna bust your balls Here it comes! I'm just a crazy demon daughter from Nightosphere Kingdom and I'm bad I'm just a crazy demon daughter, a real hard case You can't beat this trouble, woman I'm just a crazy demon daughter from Nightosphere Kingdom, So just beam him up It's all over, ace I'm crazy and demon Marsh Crazy demon daughter from Nightosphere Kingdom Marsha'''I'm crazy and a demon '''Marsh Crazt demon daughter from Nightosphere Kingdom Marsha I'm crazy and a demon Marsh Crazy demon daughter from Nightosphere Kingdom Crazy demon daughter from Nightosphere Kingdom Marsha And I. Am. Bad! Bye Bye villans! Category:Songs Category:Song fic Category:Music